


Signals

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, M/M, Pre-Relationship, fem!jb, fem!jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum has had a crush on Jinyoung for ages, too bad she's straight. (or at least that's what Jaebum had assumed)</p><p>For Day 14 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Genderswap)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signals

**Author's Note:**

> I was really apprehensive about this bc I have never written genderswap or girlxgirl. But this was crazy fun to write and I might write more genderswap again :)

Jaebum did her best not to blush as Jinyoung brushed her hand against Jaebum’s.

There it was again, the lingering touches. At first Jaebum had tried her best to ignore it, but when your crush keeps touching you, even simple gestures like a pat on the back, or an arm around the shoulder can make you go crazy.

This was especially true in Jaebum’s case. She had been crushing on the younger girl the minute she had been introduced to her by Youngjae at a party 4 months ago. Ever since then, it had been a constant game between them, the light flirting, the casual touches, joking about their closeness. Except that it was only a game for one of them.

For Jaebum, it had been sleepless nights thinking about what had happened throughout the day, analyzing every move Jinyoung had made, wondering if she had made her feelings apparent with her actions.

Some nights she let herself wonder what it would be like if Jinyoung did return her feelings; the dates they would go on, their first kiss and so on and so forth. But sadly, that was impossible because Jinyoung was straight, or at least that’s what Jaebum had assumed.

It was lunch, and she was trying to finish her homework before her next class. She was usually a pretty good student but she had stayed up the whole of last night, texting Jinyoung. Jinyoung had taken the day off, having a family gathering to attend.

“A guy in my class asked if Jinyoung noona was single.” Bambam said suddenly, looking at Youngjae for a reply.

Jaebum felt a jolt of jealousy run through her. Though she knew it was unlikely that Jinyoung would go out with Bambam’s classmate she couldn’t help thinking that no matter who Jinyoung went out with, it wouldn’t be her.

“She is single.”  Youngjae said slowly, sipping his chocolate milk. “But she’s not interested in guys, so I don’t think your friend is in luck.”

Jaebum looked up, suddenly interested in the conversation.

“Jinyoung noona is lesbian?” Yugyeom asked, sounding just as surprised as Jaebum felt.

Youngjae nodded. “Yeah, she came out like 2 years ago, but even now she doesn’t really advertise it.”

“Does she have a girlfriend?” Jaebum asked, the question escaping her mouth before she could stop it.

Youngjae shook his head “Nope, but did she mention she was interested in this girl a while ago.”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow “Really?” she asked leaning forward. Jinyoung had mentioned nothing of the sort to Jaebum, so she couldn’t help but let a jolt of excitement pass through her.

Youngjae nodded, slurping the last bits of his chocolate milk before replying. “Yeah, apparently she’s been sending this girl a bunch of signals, but she’s totally oblivious.”

“Maybe she’s straight.” Yugyeom suggested. “And she thinks noona is just ‘friendly’” she said, rolling her eyes.

Youngjae shrugged, “Nope, I asked her that. She won’t tell me her name, but apparently this girl is definitely into girls but totally oblivious.”

Jaebum sighed. Obviously, it was a little presumptuous to assume that just because Jinyoung was into girls, she would be into Jaebum. But now Jaebum saw all those innocent touches and casual flirtation in a completely different light.

For the first time in 4 months, a ray of hope shone through Jaebum’s dismal love life.

**The next day** **…**

Jinyoung and Jaebum were hanging out in Jinyoung’s room both doing their homework; Jaebum on the bed while Jinyoung was at his desk.

Jaebum’s earlier conversation with Youngjae kept running through her mind. She had to find a subtle way to bring it up.

“Youngjae told me you’re a lesbian.” She suddenly burst out, before she could process her own words.

Jinyoung looked up from her book. “Yeah, I am. I thought you knew that.”

Jaebum shook her head.

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum disbelievingly. “How could you not know? I’ve been flirting with you for months.” She said, ignoring Jaebum’s sputter. “And you flirted back too.” She added accusingly.  “Were you just playing me?” she asked, looking at Jaebum, suddenly vulnerable.

“No!” Jaebum protested. “I meant it all, I like you.” She declared, blushing as she realized she had just confessed to her crush.

“It’s just that I always thought you were straight.” Jaebum muttered, refusing to meet Jinyoung’s gaze.

“Would a straight girl do this?” Jinyoung retorted, before pressing her lips to Jaebum’s.

Jaebum pulled back. Jinyoung looked at her confusedly “You’re kind of sending out mixed signals.” She said with a dry chuckle.

“If you’re experimenting.” Jaebum replied proudly. “Even if you’re straight, you would kiss me, if you’re experimenting.”

Jinyoung rolled her eyes “Fine, I am not straight. And I really like you.” She declared before grabbing Jaebum’s palm and intertwining their fingers. She grinned; proud of the way she made Jaebum blush while trying to fight off her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
